Gerard Way
) |Origen = Newark, Nueva Jersey, Estados Unidos |Instrumento = |Estilo = Rock alternativo Post-hardcore |Ocupación = Vocalista Compositor Dibujante Escritor |Cónyuge = Lyn-Z (2007-presente) |Discográfica = |Artistas_relacionados = My Chemical Romance Mikey Way The Used The Umbrella Academy |URL = |Miembros = |Otros_miembros = }} Gerard Arthur Way Lee (9 de abril de 1977 Belleville, Nueva Jersey).Entrevista en Radio 1 Es el vocalista principal, compositor principal y fundador de la banda My Chemical Romance, además de escritor y dibujante de cómics. Gerard es el mayor de dos hermanos y tiene orígenes italianos y escoceses. A septiembre de 2007 residía en West New York, estado de Nueva Jersey.Foto de Gerard Way, se nombra su barrio en NJ Junto con Universal Pictures, llevará al cine su cómic The Umbrella Academy. Infancia y adolescencia Gerard Arthur Way Lee cantó por primera vez para una obra de Peter Pan que se realizó en su colegio; cuando estaba en cuarto grado, su abuela Elena Lee Rush fue quien le hizo encontrar su vocación por el canto, el dibujo y el teatro. Según las propias palabras de Gerard, su abuela le “había enseñado todo”.Biografía de Gerard Way Tuvo su primer beso a los 15 años, y ocurrió cuando una chica de su colegio se interesó en "él y sus lamparas". Decía ver cadáveres en el parque de su ciudad, por lo tanto no salía a jugar en las calles y creaba mundos imaginarios. Durante este tiempo fue tímido y de tener muy pocos amigos, pero según recuerda, con el que más se amistaba era con su hermano Mikey Way. Dice que no encajaba en el colegio y tal como cuenta en una entrevista a la revista Rolling Stone: “Recuerdo cómo me sentía cuando era más joven, iba a un concierto de punk y sentía que no era lo suficientemente cool para estar ahí. Es horrible, ya que la razón principal por la que asistía a los conciertos era porque en la escuela no encajaba y la gente me escupía porque usaba poleras de The Misfits o The Ramones. Las cosas no han cambiado.” Al graduarse de secundaria, en 1995, Gerard se gradúa en 1995 ingresó a la escuela de artes visuales de Nueva York School of Visual Arts NY, graduándose en bellas artes en 1999. En el año 2001 Gerard intentó vender una serie animada a Cartoon Network, llamada The Breakfast Monkey, pero la rechazaron porque se estaba transmitiendo en ese momento una caricatura en Adult Swim que era muy parecida.Entrevista en TV.com My Chemical Romance Cuando ocurrieron los ataques del 11 de septiembre a las Torres Gemelas, Gerard trabajaba para una industria de cómics en Nueva York, y desde allí pudo ver todo el horror. Desde ese momento sintió que estaba desperdiciando su vida y entonces decidió hacer algo importante con ella, formando la banda My Chemical Romance. La canción Skylines and turnstiles fue la primera creada por el grupo, y está inspirada en la experiencia de Gerard durante los ataques del 11 de septiembre. Reunió a Ray Toro, Matt Pelissier (más tarde sustituido por Bob Bryar), Frank Iero y Mikey Way (su hermano) para tocar por la costa oeste de los Estados Unidos. En el año 2002 la banda lanzó su primer disco titulado I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love, bajo la discográfica Eyeball Records. La música ha ayudado a Gerard a ganarle la batalla a las drogas (dejó de beber y consumir drogas a principios del 2004), la depresión y el alcoholismo; ha creado canciones profundamente personales como Helena, escrita tras la muerte de su abuela,biografía en All Music Guide quien le enseñó todo lo que sabe sobre canto. Elena era el nombre de su abuela, pero le agregaron la "H" porque la llamaban Helen. En el 2006 lanzaron el disco The Black Parade, y durante la grabación del video Famous last words, Gerard resultó herido al lastimarse los ligamentos del tobillo y tuvo que recibir atención médica junto a Bob Bryar, baterista de la banda, quien sufrió quemaduras en la pierna. Hubo rumores acerca de una relación con Eliza Cuts, estilista del grupo durante la gira The Black Parade, a mediados del 2006. Durante dicha relación, ambos se comprometieron pero a último momento se separaron, al parecer fue por que Eliza no se llevaba bien con los demás integrantes, solo con Mikey, al cual le presentó a su mejor amiga, Alicia Simmons, que se convirtió después en su esposa Según el productor de su último disco, la música más sincera viene de lo que uno más teme. A raíz de esto, Gerard dijo “Yo solía tenerle miedo a la muerte, pero descubrí haciendo este disco que le tenía más miedo a vivir. Hacer este álbum se trató de enfrentar esos miedos”.Página de My Chemical Romance en Imeem El 3 de Septiembre de 2008 , durante el Projekt Revolution, se casó con Lyn-z, bajista del grupo Mindless Self Indulgence después de un breve romance. A finales de Noviembre de 2008, a través del Myspace del grupo de ella, anunciaron que esperaban su primer hijo para finales de Verano de 2009. Actualmente ha compuesto junto con la banda un cover punk de la canción original de Bob Dylan, Desolation Row para el soundtrack de la película de Warner Brothers, Watchmen, que cuenta también con vídeo. Otros trabajos En el 2005, Gerard y su banda se unió con The Used para lanzar una versión de Queen y David Bowie titulada “Under pressure”, con el fin de recolectar fondos en ayuda de las víctimas del tsunami que azotó las costas de Asia, el año 2005. A pesar de la música no ha dejado el dibujo de lado, tanto es así que llegó a crear el cómic The Umbrella Academy y a confeccionar un traje cuyos fondos serían recaudados en beneficio del cáncer de mama. Además, dibujó la cubierta de su segundo disco, Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge. Su historieta The Umbrella Academy ya ha sido premiada, y por su buena recepción, Gerard escribirá una segunda serie de ella, e incluso está negociando con Universal Pictures para hacer una película.SplashPage.MTV.com My Chemical Romance’s Gerard Way Talks About ‘Umbrella Academy’ Film & Why He’s Not Ready For It Yet Discografía Discos de estudio * 2002: I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love * 2004: Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge * 2006: The Black Parade DVD-CD en vivo *2006: Life on the Murder Scene *2008: The Black Parade Is Dead! Referencias Enlaces externos * My Chemical Romance, página oficial * The Umbrella Academy (en español) * Categoría:My Chemical Romance Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Vocalistas de rock Categoría:Nacidos en 1977 Categoría:Personas vivas